


Give us back his smile

by datfangirlman



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Eventual Confession, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Midorima is still a tsundere, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Why Did I Write This?, he needs a hug, or maybe fifty, soft midorima shintarou, takao is hurt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfangirlman/pseuds/datfangirlman
Summary: Midorima no podía creer lo que le había pasado a Takao. Quería ir y matar a los desgraciados que se habían atrevido a tocar a su sombra. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que realmente le importaba ahora.Lo único que deseaba en ese momento es que alguien le devolviera la sonrisa a Kazunari.





	Give us back his smile

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera historia Midotaka que escribo. Intenté traducirla al inglés, pero era demasiado.
> 
> Aclaraciones: Puede que algo sea un poco OCC. Midorima no usa su habitual Nanodayo porque en esta historia, con todo lo que ha pasado, la gente debería tomarlo enserio. También porque quedaba un poco raro con el ambiente que le he dado. Akashi y Murasakibara, además de Himuro, saldrán como muy tarde en el capítulo 4.
> 
> Ahora, disfruten del angst.

Había sido una espléndida cita. Kagami la había estado planeando por una semana, pues hacía tiempo que no salían solo los dos. Primero habían ido a comer a un pequeño restaurante cuya comida había resultado ser deliciosa. Después de esto, habían ido al cine a ver una película de la cual el más bajo había estado hablando desde incluso antes de que se estrenara, y por último habían ido a los recreativos, donde se habían pasado la mayoría del tiempo acaparando el juego de baloncesto. Incluso después de lo que les pareció horas lanzando canastas, todavía deseaban jugar más. Kuroko sacó de su mochila un balón y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo sonrojarse. Cogidos de las manos se dirigieron al parque más cercano. Ya era bastante tarde, por lo que estaba completamente vacío, lo que les pareció perfecto, pues podrían gritar y celebrar los puntos tanto como se les antojara. Al llegar a las canchas de baloncesto, ambos se deshicieron de sus chaquetas y comenzaron el juego. Tras una hora o así, en donde Kagami iba ganando por una buena diferencia, ambos decidieron descansar e ir a por algo de beber. Sin embargo, cuando iban a ir a la máquina expendedora más cercana, escucharon un ruido. El pelirrojo se aferró al hombro del de ojos azules, colocándolo tras suya por si alguien decidía atacarlos. Se quedaron un par de minutos en esa posición completamente callados, hasta que pudieron identificar de dónde venía y qué era ese sonido. Cuando descubrieron que eran sollozos, corrieron al lugar de donde provenían, un tanto asustados. Kagami apartó una rama de un matorral y abrió los ojos como platos. Kuroko, curioso, apartó a su novio y posó la mirada en donde este la había puesto. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y retrocedió un paso. Delante de ellos se encontraba el point guard de Shutoku y mejor amigo de Midorima, Takao Kazunari. Su ropa estaba desgarrada por todos lados y sus pantalones habían desaparecido. Su pelo, negro como la noche, estaba húmedo y manchado con una sustancia que no pudieron identificar. Podían ver que había sido golpeado repetidamente en el estómago, pues varias marcas moradas estaban comenzando a aparecer. No tenía tampoco zapatos y su bolsa de deporte estaba abierta, la mayoría de sus pertenencias esparcidas por el césped. Sin embargo, lo que más impresión les causó no fue nada de lo anterior mencionado, sino su cara. Una cara que siempre tenía colocada una de las sonrisas más cálidas y espectaculares que habían visto, ahora estaba llena de dolor y vergüenza. Sus ojos grisáceos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, tenía un pequeño pero profundo corte en la mejilla izquierda que probablemente dejaría cicatriz y la comisura de sus labios habían sido desgarradas. Eso además del ojo morado que tenía. La imagen completa hacía que sus estómagos se retorcieran. Kagami apartó la mirada y vomitó todo lo que había comido hasta el momento. Kuroko, con manos temblorosas, se acercó lentamente al chico. Cuando estaba por colocar su mano en la cabeza del contrario, la mano del Takao, la cual tenía un par de cortes y estaba cubierta de sangre, le retuvo. Sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y se encogió más en sí mismo. A Kuroko se le partió un poco más el alma y se alejó, incapaz de soportar las lágrimas de su amigo. Se acercó a Kagami, quien estaba en cuclillas en el suelo y palmeó su espalda. Este le miró con tristeza y sacó su teléfono, pasando un pulgar por la pantalla.

“Kuroko.” dijo en un susurro, temiendo que al hablar más alto el pelinegro se asustara. El nombrado asintió, sacando su propio teléfono y marcando el teléfono de la policía, pidiéndoles que por favor trajeran una ambulancia.

“Pronto estarán aquí.” dijo tras colgar, agachándose a la altura de su novio y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro contrario.” Debería llamar a Midorima-kun.”

“¿Qué piensas decirle?” pregunta levantándose y mirando de nuevo al de ojos grises, que no ha parado de llorar en todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Aparta la mirada incapaz de mirar por más tiempo.

“La verdad.” y tras un par de segundos en los que respira e intenta calmar sus manos temblorosas, marca el número de su ex compañero de colegio.

“¿Kuroko? ¿Qué haces llamando tan tarde?” la voz de Midorima suena molesta, como si lo hubiera despertado. No le importa en absoluto, y coge aire de nuevo, mirando como Kagami intenta acercarse a Takao, quien le recibe de la misma manera que a él. “¿Kuroko? No estoy para bromas. ¿Qué pasa?” vuelve a coger aire. ¿Cómo va a decirle al peliverde lo que hay ante sus ojos?

“Es Takao.” dice sin más, incapaz de articular más palabras. Kagami aún sigue intentando acercarse al más bajo, quien ha comenzado a llorar con más intensidad y se niega a decir algo.

“¿Takao? ¿Qué pasa con Takao?” dice cambiando su tono de molestia por uno de preocupación. Kuroko sonreiría ante el cariño del más alto sino fuera por la horrible situación en la que se encuentran.

“No creo que pueda siquiera decirlo, Midorima-kun.” escucha el sonido de algo caerse y los gritos de la que supone es la madre de su amigo.

“¡Maldita sea Kuroko! ¡Dime que le ha pasado a Takao!” suspira, armándose de valor. Puede escuchar el ruido de la ambulancia y la policía. Por lo que escucha por la otra línea, Midorima también lo ha escuchado. “¿Eso es una ambulancia?” suelta con la voz entrecortada.

“Midorima-kun, ven al parque. Al que está al lado de tu instituto.” y cuelga. No puede decirlo. Ni siquiera sabe si es verdad. Quizás solo ha sido una paliza y no lo que está pensando. De verdad espera que sea solo eso.  
Se acerca a Kagami, quien habla con un agente de policía. Kuroko se presenta con una reverencia y el agente los mira con pena. En ese momento escuchan a Takao gritar y corren hacia él, preocupados de que algo le haya pasado en el tiempo que no estaban mirándole.

“N-no por f-favor. ¡N-no me toque!” grita con la voz ronca y desgarrada. Kuroko comienza a darse cuenta de que lo que estaba pensando puede no ser tan disparatado.

“Takao-kun.” dice sin pensar, acercándose al chico sin apartar la vista de él. Intenta que sus ojos no reflejen nada que no sea confianza. No quiere asustar al pelinegro más de lo que ya debe estar.

“¿K-kuroko?” Takao le mira, sus ojos rojos de tantas lágrimas derramadas. No puede creer que alguien haya podido hacerle eso al mayor, quien es tan amable y amigable con todos.” ¿D-de v-verdad e-eres tú?”

“Sí, soy yo.” dice dando un paso hacia delante y viendo como el otro no se aleja. “Takao-kun, debes dejar que los paramédicos te ayuden. No te van a hacer nada.”

“N-no. N-no quiero q-que me t-toque n-nadie.” Kuroko puede entenderlo, demonios, todos los presentes pueden entender porque el chico no quiere que nadie se le acerque.

“Pero debemos llevarte a un hospital. Has perdido mucha sangre y debes de tener al menos una costilla rota.” Takao niega con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Kagami aún habla con el policía, pero puede ver que está atento a la conversación que él y el jugador de Shutoku están manteniendo.

“S-solo q-quiero que t-todos se m-marchen... s-solo q-quiero d-desaparecer...” Los paramédicos muestran expresiones preocupadas, pero no se mueven. Takao está muy mal, y el forcejeo podría llegar a ser fatal.

“¡Kuroko!” escucha de repente el peliazul. Se da la vuelta, viendo a Midorima aliviado. Quizás él convenza a su compañero mucho más rápido que él.

“Midorima-kun, por favor. Veas lo que veas, solo céntrate en intentar convencer a Takao-kun de ir al hospital.” el recién llegado se acerca a donde se encuentran los paramédicos y se paraliza, incapaz de dar un paso. Sus ojos se abren de par en par y las ganas de vomitar se incrementan ante lo macabro de la escena. Intenta relajarse. No puede cumplir la tarea que le ha asignado Kuroko si solo piensa en correr y matar al desgraciado que le ha hecho esto a Takao. A su mundo.

“Takao.” dice lentamente. El nombre le quema la punta de la lengua y sus manos tiemblan sin parar.

“¿S-shin-chan?” los ojos de Takao se llenan de nuevo de lágrimas. Odia ver a su compañero llorar. Lo odia desde que lo vio por primera vez cuando perdieron contra Rakuzan y se prometió que haría todo lo posible para que el otro no volviera a derramar lágrimas nunca más.

“Sí, soy yo.” coge aire cuando el otro le mira a los ojos y lo suelta, acercándose con cuidado. Takao no parece disgustado, así que sigue hasta estar frente a él. “Takao, tienes que ir al hospital. No puedes quedarte aquí.”

“S-shin-chan, t-tengo m-miedo de ir...” Midorima frunce el ceño, no entendiendo el porqué del miedo del contrario. Takao ha estado bastante en el hospital debido al baloncesto y a su torpe forma de vida.

“¿De qué tienes miedo? Has estado varias veces allí. ¿No te han tratado bien?” Takao niega, cerrando los ojos. El peliverde se agacha y queda a su altura, pero no le toca. No sabe cómo va a reaccionar el otro y tiene miedo de que se haga daño al apartarlo.

“P-pero si v-voy s-significará que d-de v-verdad ha s-sucedido... N-no q-quiero que s-sea v-verdad...”Midorima apretó los puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos. Tenía ganas de golpear algo y llorar desconsolado. Ver a Takao, a su dulce y siempre alegre Takao de esa manera, era una tortura. Miró de nuevo al pelinegro y con cuidado colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Al ver que este no se escabullía, dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

“Takao. Quedarse aquí solo hará que te encuentres peor. Si no quieres ir solo en la ambulancia, iré contigo. Te agarraré la mano todo el trayecto y te acompañaré cuando lleguemos.” El pelinegro le miró y, aún asustado, asintió. Midorima miró a los paramédicos y les hizo acercarse. Con cuidado de no alterar al herido, lo agarraron y lo sentaron en la camilla. El peliverde no soltó su mano mientras lo metían en la ambulancia, y se sentó justo al lado suya. Takao temblaba demasiado ante cualquier contacto físico que no fuera el suyo y eso hacía que el doliera el estómago y el pecho. Apretó su mano y sacó su teléfono, preparándose para ver como llamaba a la familia del menor. No sería capaz. Tendría que decirle al médico que lo hiciera. No podría soportar escuchar los lamentos de la madre de Takao ni los sollozos de su hermanita pequeña.

“Debería haberte acompañado hasta tu casa...” susurró entristecido. Si lo hubiera acompañado todo el camino, Takao estaría ahora mismo en su casa feliz, jugando con su hermana y cenando la deliciosa comida de su madre. Todo esto era su culpa.

“P-pero si lo h-hubieras hecho e-estarías a-ahora a-aquí... N-no puedo d-dejar que a n-nuestro Ace l-le pase a-algo.” Midorima volvió a apretarle la mano y acarició su mejilla. Ojalá fuera él el que estuviera en esa camilla. Nadie debería hacerle daño a alguien como Takao. Y se aseguraría de no verle sufrir nunca más. La única expresión perteneciente al rostro ajeno era una sonrisa. Esas que animaban hasta el día más oscuro y hacía que todo el equipo se sintiera feliz. Esas que removían su interior y le daban incluso más suerte que los amuletos de Oha Asa.

Con las manos entrelazadas y el sonido de la ambulancia, llegaron al hospital.


End file.
